


Moving Day

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even vampires have to lug furniture around on moving day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [of_too_minds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=of_too_minds).



Spike dropped his end of the couch with a thunk and glared at the man on the other end. "Remind me why we're doin' this again?"

"Because you don't want to live at Wolfram &amp; Hart and I refuse to have anything to do with that hole in the wall you call an apartment," was the reply. "And Wesley said we could have the lease on his townhouse if we help him out."

"Oh. Yeah. Still say we're left with most of the work, though."

"Would you rather Wesley was here directing us and telling us where every box should go?"

"Hell, no!" Spike looked alarmed at the prospect, and Angel chuckled.

"So then quit complaining. Besides, moving day isn't all that bad. After we're done with this load, we can get our stuff. That'll be more fun."

A snort answered him. "Need to get out more if you think that's fun, mate." But there was no further complaint as they filled the rest of the truck with the last few boxes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike set the last box down and turned around to see Angel staring at him with a goofy grin. "All set, luv." He frowned at the grin and looked down at himself. "What, I got somethin' on me?"

"No."

"Then what? Gonna start to give me the wiggins here soon, as the Slayer would say."

Angel laughed at the thought of his childe quoting Buffy and walked over to the blond, laying a hand lightly on his cheek. "We're really doing this."

"Yeah. 'Less you've been havin' second thoughts, we are." Spike's lips curved in a smile as he began to realize the cause of Angel's grin. Wrapping his arms around the larger man's waist, he planted a kiss on the side of his neck and whispered, "Course, we don't have to do it right this second, if you had somethin' better planned..."

"Nope. Nothing at all planned." Angel kissed Spike briefly, loving the pout that formed as he drew back. "I want the next time we make love to be in our own place."

Their place. Just thinking those words was enough to make his chest tighten. He wanted to laugh, to run around and tell everyone that Spike and he were moving in together, but the whole office already knew, so he contented himself with just grinning from ear to ear and thanking his lucky stars that his soul had been made permanent as part of the deal with Wolfram &amp; Hart.

"But I've never done it in the back of a movin' van!" Spike whined, pouting a little more.

Angel just shook his head. "Not working, Spike. Later, when we're home." He kissed the blond again and backed away, then jumped down from the truck. "Close the door when you get out," he called, sliding into the cab of the U-Haul.

Spike stared after him, thinking about home. He had one now - a place that wasn't a crypt or a seedy apartment, or full of Slayers and other people clomping around. It was a townhouse near a park, with a lease that had his and Angel's names on it and a room that could be a study or den or anything he wanted it to be, since he wasn't about to sleep anywhere except next to Angel. He thought he might be able to get used to that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel was coming down the walk to get more boxes when he saw it. Spike had taken his shirt off and was lifting Angel's reading chair down from the van, the muscles in his arms standing out with the effort. His pale skin all but glowed against both the leather of the chair and the soft velvet night. Angel stood and stared, his mouth going dry at the sight of Spike and the play of the muscles under his skin.

Sometimes it was easy to forget about Spike's power and get lost in the beauty of his boy. Spike was just so fucking pretty, after all. But this... this was a raw strength that shot right to his stomach and made it flip-flop and he thought now he understood what the big deal about that damn Coke commercial was about. Because watching Spike shift the chair and start towards him was making him think about all sorts of other ways to make those muscles flex for him, and not a single one involved moving boxes in their proper use.

"Comin' through, mate!" Spike didn't look at Angel as he made the announcement, too concentrated on getting the chair inside so he could set it down and then clobber the ponce for having such a huge-ass, heavy chair in the first place.

Angel dumbly stepped aside, watching as Spike walked past him. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of Spike's neck and he groaned softly, wanting to lick it off. He started to trudge back to the truck when he glanced behind him and saw Spike carrying the chair up the two small steps in front of the townhouse. The flex of his ass in the already illegally tight jeans was the final straw. Forgetting all about the moving van, Angel turned and followed Spike into the house.

Spike set the chair down and groaned, rolling his head on his shoulders as he straightened up. He started to turn around, but hands grabbed hold of his arms and spun him back to face the chair. The hands slid down to twine with his, leading them to the back of the chair. His hands closed on leather and Angel said softly, "Leave them there."

Spike nodded, taking a shaky breath that turned into a moan when a long, fully aroused body pressed into his back. A whisper in his ear sent a shiver down his spine, "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you looked out there?"

He shook his head, squirming against the powerful frame, seeking more contact. "Angel... please..."

"Please what?" Angel raked his teeth over Spike's throat, smiling at the soft whine that burst free. His hand slid down to cup the bulge in those indecently tight jeans and he purred, "I told you I wanted to wait until we were home..."

Those were the last words Spike could remember for quite some time. But lying beside Angel in their nest of blankets that night, he thought again about his new home. There was a park nearby, and a room of his own, but best of all, there was Angel. And that was what really made it a home, the presence of his sire and lover. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
